The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and to a key input for controlling the image display device and a corresponding operating method.
In addition to providing the limited function for simply outputting a broadcast program, a related art image display device includes functions to perform operations for various additional functions. Thus, for the sake of smooth manipulation according to a user's personal preferences, the user needs to use an external control unit, such as a remote controller having a multiplicity of keys or enabling various function key inputs to be easily entered.
However, even image display devices that do not employ a remote controller are currently equipped with control keys for simple channel/volume control and control keys on one side of the image display device for entering menus. Although this allows a user without a separate controller to input simple control signals by pressing control keys, most of these keys are usually positioned in locations difficult to see for the sake of aesthetics.
Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to easily discern the functions corresponding to the control keys. Further, entering menus by using only a certain number of control keys is not as easy as using a remote controller, and a menu must be entered through a process of performing several key inputs.